My season 3 of House of Anubis
by Sibunafan4life
Summary: This is my season three of House of Anubis. What mysteries will the Sibuna members find? What relasionships will rise or fall? What will they have in store this time? Really suck at summaries... Read it, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is my second story. This is my version of how I want season 3 to be like. Hope you guys like it! BTW, I really am going to miss Nathalia. I wish that the House of Anubis set could just move closer to where she lives so she doesn't have to quit it. If there is going to be a season 3 and Nathalia won't be in it, I won't like it. I would watch it because House of Anubis is my life, but I won't enjoy it. I would rather wait longer for a season 3 than to have someone else replace Nina. Anyway, that's just my opinion, on to the story. I do not own House of Anubis or its characters, but I do own the plot. Just to say, these chapters are kind of like the episodes, so it skips scenes a lot. It first begins in 3rd point of view. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: House of Answers

**3rd POV**

"Finally, Corbierre." Victor said.

He was pacing in his office while tracing the silver circular lining of the onyx black ring from his father in victory.

He walked over to his desk and sat down with a grunt and began to pet his black, stuffed raven.

"We have the tears of gold in our hands. Soon, the elixir will be complete. Very soon..." **(A/N: I will be doing all of Victor's POVs in 3rd person because I don't know how to think like Victor)**

**Nina's POV**

"Bye! Bye-bye! It was so great to have you!" I kept on saying I watched everyone walk out of the door.

"This was a very good party." Miss Valentine said as she stopped by the door to comment about the party, which was over. She had her arm around Jasper's **(A/N: Near the end of the season 2 finale, I saw Jasper and Miss Valentine talking and laughing together so I figured they would have a romantic thing going on, call me crazy!)**. Hmm, I wonder if that will go somewhere... Wow, I've been spending way too much time listening to Amber's "Love Guro" tips about dating. I mentally laughed at myself.

"I know. Hope you had a fun time." I prodded.

"Yes, I did! I'll see you in Monday in class, right?" I am thinking she asked that because of my many missing absences from school since I was, and may I remind you, trapped in a sub-terrain cell!

"Oh, yes! Of - of course!"

She laughed at my answer. "Bye Nina."

"Bye!"

I smiled. When the last person was out the door, I closed it quickly. I leaned against it and I couldn't help but smile. I finally had _my_ Fabian back. And the way that I can say _"my Fabian"_ makes it all the more wonderful. When I was done practically smiling like an idiot, I walked through the hallway to where my Gran was just rising up from one of the chairs. I sighed heavily when she came up near me.

"Do you really have to go, Gran?" I asked, well more begged than asked.

"Yes, dear. I think I've already had enough of England than one grandmother could have in a lifetime." she answered me with a little tease in her voice - but just a little. I wish I knew what she had to go through in the hospital, with this whole Senkhara nonsense. Even thinking about her brings up the dramatic events that happened tonight. I thought about what she just said and laughed.

She continued. "Anyway, I miss it back at Cleveland **(A/N: They are actually from Cleveland)**. Going back will be the - she paused of a moment to find the proper word to finish the sentence - "_right_ thing to do."

By now, every Anubis member was looking at is, smiling at our conversation.

"Yeah... England is not really the place for everyone." realizing what I just said, I quickly added, "No offence, guys." I leaned to my side to see their faces to make sure I didn't offend anyone besides Eddie, of course.

"None taken." Alfie said for everyone.

I smiled and leaned back to face Gran again. " I'll miss you, you know that?" I told her.

"Yes, I know dear."

She threw her arms around my back and engulfed me into a huge hug. I did the same to her. I rested my neck on her shoulder and took in her scent: apple pie and lilac laundry detergent. That is my Gran 100 percent. I let go of the hug and felt a drop of water hit my cheek. I was crying.

"Oh, Nina." she cooed as she wiped of the tear with her thumb.

"Oh!" I gasped when I realized that more tears were forming in my eyes and quickly wiped them off before they could fall. "This is just like before I left America to come here, isn't it?" I laughed as I was still cleaning away the tears in my eyes.

She just nodded. She rubbed her hands up and downs my arms.

"It's okay, honey. Now, remember to call and email me more often, okay?"

I nodded. We a car horn outside, meaning that her cab was here to pick her up and drop her to the airport.

"That's my cue. Good luck. I love you."

"Yeah. Love you, too."

"Nina," Trudy called me from behind. Has she been there the whole time? "I'll walk her to her cab."

I smiled and nodded. I gave my Gran one last hug and let her go.

"Bye." I whispered when she was halfway to the door.

"Bye." she waved at me.

I waved back.

When I heard the door slam, I sighed heavily and turned around to my friends who were watching the whole thing. I smiled when I saw their caring expressions and went to take on the empty spot on the couch next to Fabian.

I slowly lifted my hands up to my face to gather everything that just happened tonight. I felt a hand rubbing small circles on my back as an attempt to comfort me. Fabian.

"Hey." he called to me. I lifted my head out of my hands and looked up at him. His blue eyes were sparkling with sympathy. "Are you okay?"

"Umm, yeah. Just happy that she's alive and moving." I said with a smile.

"Nina," Mara spoke up at the other side of the room, "I am very sorry for what happened to your grandmother."

"It's okay. Really." I reassured her.

"You know Nina," Amber began, "you and your Gran are like the cutest thing I have ever seen. You two are so close." A big smile plastered her perfect face.

Everyone around the room agreed.

"Anyway, I should better go. It's getting late." Mick said. He got up from the couch and waved goodbye at us. We waved back.

As we watched him go, I could help but notice a hint of guilt on Mara's face. Wonder what's that about.** (A/N: Nina doesn't know about Jara yet)**

"I think I'm going upstairs now. Joy, you're coming with me." Mara said.

"What! Why do I have to go?" Joy whined.

"Because, I really need someone to talk to... Please?"

Joy groaned loudly and got up from her spot from the floor and followed Mara upstairs to their room.

"So Nina," Eddie began once they were out of sight.

"Yeah?..."

He shifted his weight forward a bit from where he was sitting next to Patricia and began.

"Okay, so," he hesitated for a moment then continued, "is there anything you can tell me about this whole... Osirian thing? I mean, what does it actually mean to be an Osirian. I would have asked my dad, but he won't tell me until I'm _"ready"_, whatever that means."

My eyes widened a little. I was surprised at what he said - I mean about what he said about Mr. Sweet knowing he was the Osirian.

"Wait a minute," I began, shaking my head a little, but Patricia butted in.

"Your dad knows you're the Osirian?" she asked him, literally taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Well, yeah." - he turned to face all of us - "That's why he didn't want me to come here before."

"Huh... Well, from what I know from Victor's dad -" I began to say, but was interrupted by Fabian.

"You talked to Victor's father?" he asked me, a little bit shocked at what I just said.

"Yeah, but I don't how it was possible because it was it was his ghost, so don't ask."

"Back to my question." Eddie pointed out.

"Right, umm..." - I stopped for a moment to try to find the best way to start - "From what I know, the Osirian is the Chosen One's protector. Together, we keep the world safe."

"The world?" Eddie asked incredulously.

"What I said exactly. Like the sun and moon or like Yin and Yang, the Chosen One has always had a counterpart.

"The Paragon, also known as the Chosen One, and the Osirian, have been paired together throughout centuries. And according to Victor's dad, he will not be far away and, here you are."

"Wow." Amber said, astonished by my already known knowledge. "So are you and Eddie like... Soul mates?"

I felt Fabian tense up beside me.

"No. No." I addd quickly. "He's just my protector. You know, like the way he saved me from what that almost happened tonight."

We all let that sink in.

"Anyway, I think I should go to bed right now. It is only like, what, 9:30 and I'm already tired." I decided.

"Yeah. Hopefully we can get some sleep without a 3000-year-old pharaoh killer on the loose." Alfie joked.

We all laughed at his comment. I got up from the couch and made my way out of the room, without doing something first.

I turned around to face Eddie.

"Hey, Eddie?" I called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you... For saving me." I told him, smiling a little.

He smiled back. "It was nothing. I barely even knew what I was doing. But I was awesome right."

I giggled. "Yeah, okay."

A hint of sarcasm was in my voice.

I sighed and went went upstairs, only hearing the silence left behind.

**What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Pity your thoughts. Tell me in your reviews. Also, tell me what you want to happen in the story. It's your story too and I will try to find a way to fit them in the plot. And if you think I did something wrong, I would love to hear it. I take constructive criticism very well. I'm also working on my other story: House of Secrets House of Talents and I'll have the next chapter up pretty soon! Until then, SIBUNA!**

**~Sibunafan4life ALWAYS! =]**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note #1**

**Sorry guys that this isn't a new chapter, but I have a question for you guys: For this story, do you think that Mick should stay at Anubis House or go back to Austrilia? Tell me in your reviews. Also, please tell me some ideas you want to happen in this story and the other one. I promise that I will update on my stories. I've been very busy with school and test and otheer things. I really am sorry, guys. BTW, did you guys know that Nickelodeon has comfirmed a season 3 of House of Anubis! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Again, very sorry this isn't a chapter. Also, if any of you have a Twitter account, follow me and I'll follow back. My username is Sibunafan4life, hence my username for fanfiction. It just makes things easier for me.**


	3. House of Answers

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry about the long wait. My laptop had a virus in it and it wasn't working properly. Again, very sorry about that. So, since most of you voted that Mick should stay for this story, I will make that happen. Besides, it will add some tension between Jara (Jerome and Mara). I would like to thank these reviewers: Lavi, kswiftie13, t, Fantsyfan102, candygrrl, tcheshire, bookbabe68, ellabear, and Shaannonxxxx! Thank you guys so much! Anyway, on with the story.**

**Mara's POV**

"What should I do?" I asked Joy. We were in our room after I pulled her away from downstairs. I was leaning against the backboard of my bed while Joy was sitting cross legged on hers with a somewhat confused expression on her face. I, who noticed this, added "About Mick."

"What about Mick?" she asked, still confused of our little conversation we are having.

"Joy, he flew halfway across the world to make sure I was okay and that our relationship was still intact and what do I do? I go and kiss Jerome and I am now his girlfriend. That makes me feel really guilty right now for hurting him like that."

"Okay. Well, there is only one question to answer here." she examined.

"And what would that be." I asked slowly, wondering where this conversation was going. Joy has always been a sneaky type and if you don't watch what you say before you answer, she can twist it into something entirely different. I should know, it worked on me earlier this term.

"Do you like Jerome?" she asked me, sounding each word slowly.

"Yes I do. I feel like if I have more in common with him than anyone here. I understand him." I answered truthfully.

"Then why are you so guilty? If you are happy with Jerome, then be with Jerome. Don't let anyone get in the way of that. Be happy nd we can never have this conversation again. Agreed?"

I was stunned by her words. When did she begin acting sooo... un-Joy? "Umm, agreed. Wow, Joy! When did you become a genius in relationships? I mean - and not to sound rude or anything - but what happened to you. The old Joy would be bored out of her mind and try to find a way to get out of this conversation by now not to stay and help me." I giggled shyly.

She giggled, too. "Well, I'm trying to change after the whole... you know."

I nodded understandably, smiling solemnly. She was talking about Nina and Fabian. I actually felt bad for her.

"Anyway," she immediately perked up, "if you excuse me, I'm going to go downstairs into the kitchen to see if Trudy's chocolate cake is remaining, grab some, and then go to bed."

She smiled and went out of the room leaving the the door slightly opened and me with this nagging feeling at the back of my mind that this whole Jerome and Mick thing was definitely not over.

**Nina's POV**

"Amber," I asked. "What are you doing?"

We were in our room and I was just hanging up my dress up in my wardrobe already in my long-sleeved, soft pink shirt nd my white shorts and Amber was on her bed, still fully dressed, and typing on her laptop rapidly. She stopped typing and took her face off the screen to look at me.

"I'm on the school's website. Didn't you hear? The girls are getting an upgrade on their uniforms. I am ordering them ahead of time for all of us so we won't get stuck with the drabby ones when the school announces it on the website tomorrow." she explained happily.

"And how did you hear about this?" I asked, laughing slightly at her excitement.

"I may have heard Mr. Sweet talking about it in his office." she answered innocently.

I smiled and went over to sit on my bed and leaned my head against the headboard. Amber noticed my smiling and quickly closed her laptop and placed it on the chair of the vanity table.

"So." she began, smiling even bigger than me. "Is little Nina happy that Fabina is an item again?"

I laughed and nodded shyly, blushing a bit. "Yes, yes she is."

"I knew it!"

I laughed again, this time at her enthusiasm.

"Anyway, I have a question to ask you." she said. Her tone was serious now.

"What is it? Ask away." I asked, getting a bit nervous at the intensity of her voice.

"Well," she began, her forehead scrunching up in confusion, "aren't you surprised that Eddie is your Osirian. I mean, why couldn't it have been Fabian, or something? That would make a lot more sense."

"I don't know, Amber. Nothing really makes sense around this house anymore. What I told everyone downstairs is what I know."

"Okay. I was only asking. I'm going to take a shower before I go to bed. Bye!" she waved at me and skipped out of the room with her long, blonde hair dancing behind her.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I, too, was confused by this whole Osirian thing. Me and Eddie don't really know each other that well and we barely have anything in common. At least, I don't think we do... I mentally groaned to myself. Why did_ he_ have to be my Osirian? Why did _he_ have to be my protector? I don't have anything against Eddie, but we're just not the same.

I inhaled deeply and went under my covers. I pulled them up to the middle of my chest and hugged myself with it. I could hear the shower turn on in the bathroom which meant Amber was already in it.

I absent-mindedly let my eyes wander around the room and I finally closed my eyes. For the first time - and I don't know how long - I finally had a good night sleep without getting interrupted with any creepy ghosts threatening to kill you or bizarre nightmares that made no sense or any weird déjà vu moments that was bound to happened. It was peaceful... relaxing. I felt my lips curl up into a smile as I went deeper into unconsciousness.

**Sorry it's a bit short. I've been having writer's block and I finally got over it... for now anyway. The mystery won't come out until like the next few chapters or so. Again, sorry for the long wait. Anyway, what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Think I would have done better? Thought it was horrible? Tell me in your reviews! I know that some of you out there has been putting this story on your alerts and favorites list and if you don't review, I will personally hunt you down... JUST KIDDING! Bit please review guys. It makes me happy! And also thanks for the favorite author and alerts. You guys ROCK! Again, very sorry for the wait. Seriously guys, don't blame me, blame my laptop for being an idiot.**


	4. House of Confrontations

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry that I haven't updated in over a month. I am on summer vacay right now, so be expecting new chapters sooner. To all my reviewers on this story, thank you so much: Shaannonxxxx, Fantsyfan102, babsy1234, Your fan (Thank you), tcheshire, MARVELous -candygrrl (did you change your name), nicole b, Loly19 (Hey Maddie!), and tvdxobssessed. You guys rock and I hope that this chapter is okay. Read and Review! BTW, did you guys see Burkely in Rags? He was sooo funny! I did feel bad for him at some parts... Anyway, just wanted to tell you guys that. On with the story! Just saying, I am typing this all on my android phone. **

**Nina's POV**

"Morning." I said to everyone as I walked into the dining room the next day.

"Morning" and "Hey" went all around the room.

I could smell the aroma of blueberry pancakes coming from the kitchen. I saw Trudy bustling around trying to cook and wash the dishes at the same time. I figured out she might need some help.

"Hey Trudy!" I said happily as I walked next to her. "Need a hand?"

"No, sweetie. I'm alright. Here, take this."

She handed me a stack of pancakes on a plate to take to the table. I turned my back to walk to the table, but hesitated for a moment. I faced Trudy again.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" I offered one more time.

"Yes, I'm sure."

She gave me a small smile went back to her work.

I smiled at my now-again house mother and took the pancakes to the table.

"Hey, Nina!" Amber said happily when I took my seat at the head of the table.

"Hey." I answered back. I stretched my hand to place the pancakes in the middle of the table.

"Ohhhh!" Alfie wiggled his fingers up in the air and took about half of the pancakes onto his own plate. I sighed at my friend and turned my attention back to Amber.

"Why are you so happy about?" I asked her.

"Because," she leaned closer to whisper the rest of her sentence in my ear, "tonight, we are having a little celebration down in the tunnels. You know, to celebrate the whole Rufus/Senkhara, going into the underworld thing."

I laughed at the way she said that. I nodded in agreement.

"Umm, sure. Does everyone else know?" I whispered back.

She nodded her head "yes" and then scrunched up her face. "Well, except for Eddie and Jerome."

"Well, don't you think we should include them, too. They are technically apart of Sibuna now."

She let out a sigh and whispered back "Okay. They can come. But I'm not telling them, you have to."

"Fine. I'll tell them later."

Just then, Eddie and Jerome walked in and sat down; Eddie next to Patricia and Jerome next to Mara.

I saw Mara lean her head on Jerome's shoulder. They both looked up at each other and smiled.

"Uhh, did I miss something?" I asked loudly, pointing my them.

"Umm." Mars said, trying to look for something to say, but just only laughing shyly.

"Oh, Nina. Didn't you hear? Jara is now an item." Amber explained.

I was still confused. "Jara?"

"Jerome. Mara. Duh. And they said I was the dumb one."

I ducked my head down, trying to stiffe my laugh.

I felt someone slip their hand in mine and squeezed it. I turned my head to face Fabian and smiled at him. He smiled back.

A few minutes of mindless conversations passed and then I heard the door slam and the shuffling of footsteps coming closer.

"Morning." Mick said as he walked in. He grabbed an apple from fruit basket on the table and took a bite out of it before walking to the fridge to grab a water bottle.

"Hey Mick." Fabian said, his tone surprised. "Why are you here?"

The whole table nodded in agreement. Why was he here?

"Yeah. Aren't you suppose to be halfway to Australia by now?" I added.

"Well, I had to beg my dad to come back here because" - he stole a quick glance to Mara which she avoided by dropping her head down and turning away - "of some issues that I had to face with. But the problem is that if I left the school, I was not allowed to come back until next year so during the party you guys had last night, I talked to Victor and he said that it would be alright if I could come back here, but until then, I need to stay someplace else for a day or two until they can find me a new bed, so I'm moving back in." he chuckled at the end.

"Where are you staying?" I asked.

"At the hotel near the school."

"Well, we're glad to have you back, Mick." Trudy said as she placed the last batch of pancakes on the table.

"Thanks, Trudes."

"Now, speaking of moving in, I have a very important announcement to make."

We all gave her our full attention.

"We are welcoming a new student to the house this week."

"Oh joy!" Patricia cheered sarcastically.

Joy smacked her shoulder and she let out a small "ow". We all laughed a little bit.

"NINA MARTIN!" Victor yelled as he walked in.

The whole room went silent and I stood frozen because I had no idea what he wanted with me... Well I did have a few ideas.

"Come with me, now!" he ordered.

I released my hand from Fabian's and stood up. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I followed him.

When we got up to his office, he took out his master keys and unlocked the door.

"Step inside."

I did as I was told.

"Take a seat."

I did exactly as that.

"Now tell me Miss Martin." He closed the door and walked over to his desk and placed his hands on it. "How did you get my father's ring?"

I was afraid he would ask me that. "I don't know what you are talking about." I answered, trying to stall some time.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." he sneered.

"W-What happened was that when I wa-"

"AHHHHHHH!" someone screamed from downstairs.

"What is that noise?" he turned his gaze away from me and walked to one of his windows. I turned around to watch him as he looked down to see who made the noise. He turned back to me.

"This is not over." he warned.

I quickly nodded my head. He went to the door, opened it, and went outside with me following behind him. I sighed with relief knowing that I wouldn't have to explain anything to Victor... for now.

"Miss Millington, what is going on down here." he demanded when he came down the stairs to meet a very excited Amber, kneeling down on the floor, rummaging through a very big brown box full of styrofoam.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!" she kept on yelling.

Everyone from the dining room came into the foyer to figure out what all the commotion was about.

I snuck behind Victor to meet Fabian and the rest.

"Hey." he whispered when I got to him.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah." I gave him a reassuring smile and turned my attention back to Amber's squealing rampage.

"Amber, what is going on?" Mara asked.

"Do you remember a few years back when I asked the school if the girls could have dresses as their school uniform?" she explained. I saw Patricia's eyes go wide.

"No." she said in disbelief.

"Yes! They finally took my advice! Look at it!"

Amber lifted up a white dress with a light red lining on the bottom and a dark red ribbon-like belt on the middle. She threw the dresses to me and each one of the girls.

Patricia held up the dress in front of her in disgust.

"As if the skirts weren't bad enough." she mumbled to herself.

She let out a small whimper and laid her head on Eddie's shoulder.

**What do you think? Tell me in your reviews. I know it might be boring for now, but it will get better soon. The mystery will come in about a chapter or two. Bye-Bye!**

**~Sibunafan4life =]**


End file.
